fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck
'Chuck '''is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck Info Home Town: Tastyville Loves: Pineapple Hates: Cleaning the fryer Occupation: Model / Chef Chuck is a highly charismatic server at Papa's Wingeria. Before he won a job serving wings, he was a small-time model from Tastyville. Chuck mainly did photo-shoots for stock photos and clothing stores. Many recognize him as the face of the Surf Shack’s summer catalogues. At first, Chuck was bummed about his new cooking job. However, once the tips started rolling in, he quickly changed his tune. Appearance Chuck has tanned skin and blonde-brown spiked hair. Chuck wears an orange tropical shirt, a Puka shell necklace and bracelets, silver earrings, sunglasses, blue pants, brown belt, and brown shoes with golden laces. Clean-Up He changed his sunglasses and his shirt and pants are also redesigned. He also wears a pair of brown stitched mocassins. He also grew sideburns and get a bit more tan. His shirt and pants is remodeled and he now wears stitched moccassins. Chuck also received more tan, eyebrows, and sunglasses with darker shades. Styles Papa's Bakeria For his style B, he wears a green and white tropical shirt. He also wears a pair of brown pants with a blue belt. He also wears a pair of white stitched mocassins. He still has his sunglasses and his silver earrings on. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis (All) * 4 sausages (bottom) * 15 minutes (1/4 of meter) * Sliced into 6 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bum * BBQ sauce * Medium Patty * Cheese * Onion * Tomato * BBQ sauce * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Pork * Lettuce * Cheese * Black Beans * Onions * Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Pineapple * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * 2 Bananas * 2 Cherries Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 8 BBQ Strips * 4 Carrots * Blue Cheese dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Relish * Pineapple Relish * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * BBQ Sauce * Medium Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Bacon * BBQ Sauce * Onion Ring * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Strawberry Cake * Pink Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Cloudberry ** Gummy Pineapple (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cloudberry * Cupcake 2: ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Cloudberry ** Gummy Pineapple (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Pineapple * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Banana, Cherry, Banana * Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria * Al-Dente Shells (Macaroni in other holidays) * Pineapple Pancetta (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) * Parmesan Cheese * Crushida Pepper * 6 Chicken * Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Strawberry Topping *Sugarplum Topping *Banana, Cherry, Banana *3 Cloudberries Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Seashell with Maui Meringue (French Cruller with Blueberry Custard) **Yellow Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Luau Punch Drizzle (Banana in other holidays) *Regular Ring **Orange Icing **Banana Drizzle *Regular Roll with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Banana Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pinneaple slices (top) *6 Chicken slices (bottom) *4 Onions (bottom) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Hawaiian Roll with Aged Gouda (White Bread in other holidays) *BBQ Sauce *Grilled Chicken *BBQ Sauce *Bacon *Pineapple (No other toppings in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **BBQ Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria * Traditional Crust * Cherry Filling * Pineapple Filling * Pineapple Filling * Pineapple Filling * Vented Crust * Luau Punch Drizzle (All Over) (White Chocolate Syrup in other holidays) * 8 Madeleines (Inner Ring) (8 Banana Slices in other holidays) * 8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Unlockable toppings along with him *Freezeria, Freezeria HD & Freezeria To Go!: He is unlocked with Pineapple Mix. *Hot Doggeria: He is unlocked with Pineapple Relish. *Cupcakeria, Cupcakeria To Go! & Cupcakeria HD: He is unlocked with Cloudberry. *Pastaria: He is unlocked with Shells. *Donuteria: He is unlocked with Banana Drizzle. *Cheeseria: He is unlocked with BBQ Sauce. *Bakeria: He is unlocked with Pineapple Filling and Madeleines. Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 9 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 30 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 11 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 13 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 30 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 14 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 11 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 27 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 55 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 12 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 5 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 30 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 30 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 32 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Chuck lost to Taylor in the first round of the Onion Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *He has been absent for one game so far (Papa's Pancakeria). *In Hot Doggeria, if he does the pose of liking what's given to him and pointing at it, his eyes will still have lines on them. *His hair can be used on a custom worker in Wingeria. The hair comes with the highlights and sunglasses, and they stay the same color. *There is one badge called Beach Buddies in Papa's Cupcakeria in which you have to serve Chuck while wearing the Tropical Shirt, Sunglasses, Puka Wristband and Puka Necklace. *His shirt is available for purchase in many of the games. *According to Taylor's flipdeck, he is his roommate. *He is the first customer to have his order cooked Al Dente in Pastaria. *He seems orders summer ingredients. However, in Papa's Wingeria he doesn't order Calypso Sauce. *His all 3 stickers unlocked at the first day of Starlight Jubilee. Chuck's Order Tickets Chuck PP.png|Chuck's Pizzeria order Chuck Burgeria.png|Chuck's Burgeria order Chuck T.png|Chuck's Taco Mia! order Chuck Freezeria.png|Chuck's Freezeria order Chuck Burgeria HD.png|Chuck's Burgeria HD order Chuck W.png|Chuck's Wingeria order chuck ®.png|Chuck's regular Cupcakeria order Chuck HD.png|Chuck's Freezeria HD order Chuck CREAM.png|Chuck's Pastaria order Chuck Freeze.png|Chuck's Freezeria To Go! order Chuck S.png|Chuck's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Chuck Pizzeria to go.png|Chuck's Pizzeria To Go! order Chuck Su.png|Chuck's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Chuck C.png|Chuck's Cheeseria regular order Chuck CT.png|Chuck's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Chuck summer.png|Chuck's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Chuck Summer.png|Chuck's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Chuck N.png|Chuck's Bakeria regular order Fan Art flipline_characters_1_by_madame_meepers-d55a7t9.jpg|Flipline Characters by Madame-Meepers chuck_by_casey_the_unicorn-d603wao.png|Chuck by Casey-the-unicorn flipworld__chuck_by_thehypercutter-d9r8wfl.png|Flipworld- Chuck by thehypercutter sleeping_taylor_and_chuck_by_hershey990-d6y2n59.png|Sleeping Taylor And Chuck by hershey990 i_think_surf_is_my_new_favourite_sport_by_luthien_black-d6ku3d3.jpg|I think Surf is my new favourite sport by luthien-black Gallery Chuck1.png|Chuck Perfect Pasta for Chuck.png|Chuck receives some perfect pasta! Okay Pasta - Chuck.png|Chuck dines on some decent pasta Perfect Cupcakes for Chuck 2.png|Chuck receives some perfect summer cupcakes Chuck in Papa's Pastaria.png|Chuck is unlocked in Pastaria Perfect Cupcakes for Chuck.png|Chuck receives more perfect cupcakes Poor Chuck.png|Chuck receives a below average pizza Chuckperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Chuck is given some perfect ice cream! A very happy chuck.gif|Chuck has a perfect taco! 33 (Chuck).jpg|Chuck thumbs up! Workers chuck.jpg|Chuck is given Mandi's t-shirt Chuck.png|Chuck's Papa's Next Chefs ticket Hj6u46.png|Chuck is stuck working at the Wingeria Female Chuck.jpg|Did someone seriously just gender bend Chuck? Much people.jpg|A huge line of customers. Chuck is one of them. Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Chuck.png|Perfect donuts for chuck! Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.41.png|Chuck talking to Sasha Screen shot 2014-09-29 at 19.04.04.png|Chuck plays Rowdy Rico Two Pairs of glasses.jpg|Chuck at the height of fashion. Screeny 2014.11.15.16.40.38.jpg|Chuck and his friend Taylor pack their bags, and take the S.S. Louie to Calypso Island. Poor Chuck 2.png|Chuck gets a burger with all toppings. Chuck Taco Mia Perfect.png|Chuck receives a perfect taco! WSA2.png|Rescused Yui! Chuck in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!.jpeg|Chuck's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Wingeria Chefs.png Burgeria.jpg Chuck outfits.png|Chuck's Outfits in Papa Louie 3 Chuck Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Chuck get some perfect cupcakes. The wing cooker is perfectly pleased with Willow's work! Yrjrjiy.PNG Y456t5g5.PNG Chuck Cheeseria Perfect.png|Chuck goes bronze with his perfect sandwich, Franco is happy, and the dining room server feels happy! CaptureBBQBacon.PNG|Chuck ordering the BBQ Bacon CaptureBBQChuck.PNG ChuckUnlockedInPL3PNG.PNG|Chuck as a new customer in Papa Louie 3. Screenshot_2015-06-23-16-49-22.jpg|Unlocking Chuck in Pizzeria To Go! Chuck - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Chuck in Papa's Bakeria Screenshot_2015-06-24-10-52-12.jpg|Chuck got a bronze star! Customercleanup.jpg|Chuck (top left) as he will appear in ''Papa's Bakeria. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters